Chills
by baileybubbles
Summary: The sequel to Adanna-during season 4: Adanna's parents have just gotten married, and her family has finally been reunited. They can have a calm life, right? Wrong. When Elsa, a girl with powers just like Adanna's, comes into Storybrooke with to recollection of her past, except her sister Anna, Adanna has to search for this mysterious girl, all while evading a third ice queen...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen.**

**Author's Note: ****Here it is, guys! The sequel to **_**Adanna**_**! If you haven't read **_**Adanna**_**, then I would advise reading that before this. There will probably be references to the previous book in this one. I had a poll, and the majority voted that I should write a sequel during season four of Once Upon A Time, so here it is! Without further ado, here it is. The one, the only:**

_**CHILLS**_

…**...**

_Storybrooke—One Day Ago_

"You be good, you hear me?" Belle says, pulling Adanna into a tight hug. "I don't want Emma calling and telling me that you've been a pain."

"Don't worry, Mama," Adanna smiles, returning the hug. "I'll be good. I think for this one, the pressure's on you to have an amazing honeymoon. And I'll count on you to tell me the highlights."

"Well then you won't be disappointed, because every second with your mother is a highlight," Rumplestiltskin, wraps an arm around his wife. Belle smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

"We have to go now, but call if you need anything," she says.

"Alright."

"You have my phone number, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And your papa's?"

"Mama, I'll be just fine," Adanna says. "Go. Have fun."

Adanna watches as her parents get into their car, and drive off.

_Storybrooke-the next day_

"How do you think Regina's doing?" Adanna asks Henry, drumming her fingers against the counter in Granny's Diner.

"I don't know," Henry says, bringing his hot chocolate to his lips. "I just hope she doesn't turn evil again. She had really changed."

"I just can't believe," Adanna pauses, looking out the window. "Marion."

"I know," Henry sighs.

"It's Emma's fault," Adanna clenches her fists, her fingertips growing ice cold.

"Aunt Adanna, don't," Henry, places a hand on her shoulder. She scans her nephew's face carefully. "She didn't know."

"But she took away Regina's happiness," she replies. "And I believe no one in this world should have their happiness taken away from them."

Adanna walks out of the diner, her fists getting a light cover of ice.

…

Adanna's pale blue skirt moves easily with her as she walks from shelf to shelf in the library, putting books away. She hears a yell from outside.

"LOOK OUT!"

She drops the pile of books she was holding and rushes out into the street, ready to fight Zelena if necessary, but she finds one big snow monster, chasing Emma and Hook into the town.

"Adanna!" Emma cries out once she sees the young girl. "Why the hell did you make this?"

"I didn't!" Adanna says in bewilderment. "I was at Granny's with Henry and then I was in the library putting books back."

"Can you do anything to stop it, lass?" Captain Hook asks, taking a hold of Emma's hand.

"My specialty is ice, not fire, Captain," she says, but shoots a beam of ice from her hands. It does nothing.

It grows silent, and the large snowman roars.

"Run!" Adanna yells as the trio zoom toward the forest. "Run and don't look back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****I don't own these characters! All rights go to Once Upon A Time for their amazing characters, and Hans Christian Andersen for inspiring my little snow queen. I don't own a good amount of the dialogue between characters from the show.**

**Author's Note:**** Sorry it's all been taking a while! School projects have been taking their toll, but I'm here to write this story! Who's excited, because I know I sure am! Also, (I've never done this before, so don't hate me :P) I would really love it if you would check out my X-Men fanfiction, Not-So-Super Hero. I don't know if you guys would like it, considering the majority of you might not like comic books, or X-Men, for that matter, but I would deeply appreciate it!**

**...**

_Storybrooke_

Adanna takes a flying leap over a log, Emma and Captain Hook not far behind. The trio run along the twisty path, kicking up dirt in their wake. On any other day, the pleasant smell of the pine trees and the sap in the forest surrounding Storybrooke would be enjoyable, but Adanna has no time to stop and admire.

She skids into a small camp. Sitting on a log Marian and Robin, deep in conversation. They look up to see Adanna, Emma, Hook, and David, who had joined us along the run.

"What is it?" Robin asks, rising.

"There's some kind of snow monster," David replies, breathing heavily.

"No monster will cross our path," Robin begins, and then turns, his eyes widening. Adanna looks behind her and notices the sound of the monster's feet hitting the ground.

"It's getting closer," Hook says. "Coming from the north."

Emma and him get closer, and Adanna steps up beside them.

"Careful," she says when the monster finally appears.

"There!" yells a man in a scraggly beard as he aims his crossbow toward the beast.

"No, no, no, no! Don't shoot!" Emma turns to the man, holding her hand out for him to stop, but it's too late. The arrow has been fired. It hits the monster, and it staggers back.

"It only attacks when it feels threatened," Hook says.

"And you just threatened it!" Adanna snaps at the man and feels her hands start to grow cold.

"Even with my sword, hook, cunning wit, I don't think we have what it takes," Hook says, flashing Emma a flirty look.

"Emma does," David says.

"What?" his daughter replies.

"David's right," Adanna says, turning to Emma along with the rest of the group.

"Your magic, love," Hook says.

"Right." Emma realizes.

"You can do this!" Hook says as Emma holds out her hands and shoots a ball of light magic toward it. It staggers back.

"Take that, Frosty," she mutters. The monster rises back up and shards of ice erupt from it's back as it lets out a deafening roar. "Really?" But right after, Emma gets hit in the head by an ice shard and flies back.

It roars again, and blows ice at the group, throwing everyone to the ground. Adanna's world goes black.


End file.
